


Just The Three of Us

by Ikea_Tello



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Separated AU, draxum sucks at parenting lol, mikey is evil boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikea_Tello/pseuds/Ikea_Tello
Summary: There's only been three of them. That's what they've known for there whole life, and they're just fine with that.But since when was there a fourth one?(takes place during/ some time after "Shadow of Evil")
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Huginn-and-Muninn (TMNT), Baron Draxum & Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Leo & Donnie & Mikey & Raph, Michelangelo & Huginn-and-Muninn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now, and since I wanted to make something Mikey centered, I figured this would be the perfect solution. 
> 
> So there are a little bit of the lines used from the episode Shadow of Evil, but since I don't want to write the whole episode, I decided to change some things (like the setting and overall point of this chapter).

The lair was quiet at the moment. The thing is, the lair is _never_ quiet.

There was usually some kind of noise going on in the background as Donnie worked; whether that’d be his annoying brothers or the sound of Splinter’s television blaring in the distance, their home was anything but peaceful. But right now, he couldn't hear any sign of his brothers or father. He figured that Splinter must have been in his room, but what were his brothers doing? Getting up from his work with a sigh (was he ever going to finish the upgrade to his techbo?), he decided to go and figure out the cause of his noiseless brothers.

He spotted his two brothers on the couch staring at each other, and he raised a skeptical eyebrow at them.

"What are you guys doing?" Donnie asked. Raph looked up at him and then back at Leo, huffing before answering.

"We're playing the quiet game," he answered, groaning as Leo cheered. "Or rather, we _were_."

"Told you I could stay quiet for longer!" Leo exclaimed.

"That's not fair, Donnie asked a question!"

"The rules say no talking whatsoever, so you didn't have to answer him."

As his brothers argued, Donnie sighed as he shook his head. His brothers could be so weird sometimes.

"So, you two had nothing better to do other than stay quiet?" Donnie asked. "That's a first."

"It's so boring around here!" Leo replied, throwing his hands up to fully emphasize his point. "We have nothing to do around the lair, the quiet game was our only option!"

"Training is always an option," Raph suggested. 

"I meant something that's _fun_ , I don’t wanna train all day!" Leo groaned. He then got an idea, a smile coming across his face slowly.

“Oh no, I know that look…” Donnie said as he stared at his twin. “What are you thinking, Leon?”

“What if we went to the surface?” Leo asked with a grin. “New York is so big, I’m sure we can find something to do up there!”

“Do you know how Splinter reacted to that last time we did that?” Raph asked in disbelief. “He’ll kill us if we do it again!"

“He doesn’t have to know,” Leo told him. “All we have to do is sneak out while he’s asleep. You know he won’t be able to hear us when he’s deep in his slumber.”

“I don’t know,” Raph replied, getting a groan from Leo.

“You’re no fun!” Leo huffed. He then turned to Donnie, his grin slowly coming back onto his face.

“Come on Don, I know being in your lab has got to get boring.”

“I’ll have you know being in the lab isn’t _boring_ ,” Donnie remarked. “But I would like to see what the city of New York has to offer.”

“Yes! That’s two votes!” Leo cheered.

“Seriously, Donnie?!” Raph questioned.

“There's a junkyard,” the genius shrugged. “I wanna see what I can get for my tech.”

“So, what do you say Raph?” Leo nudged his red brother. “You coming with us?"

Raph looked at his two younger brothers and sighed.

"Fine," he murmured. "Only to make sure you two don't hurt yourselves."

"Great!" Leo exclaimed. "Let's get going before Splinter gets out of his room. I think he's asleep."

~~~~~

"So, where to first?" Leo asked excitedly.

"We could go to the Mutant Pizza Place," Donnie suggested.

"I'm still not sure about this, guys…" Raph said with a frown. "We could get into serious trouble."

"Relax Raph, we have our weapons," Leo told him. "And if anything, I'm sure Donnie's bo-thingy has something that can attack people."

"It's a techbo," Donnie corrected. "And I was trying to upgrade it again, but I didn't have time."

"Well, by the last reveal you did for that thing, it still seems pretty intense."

"There's always room for improving, sweet brother of mine."

"You called me sweet?! Aw, thanks, Don!"

"No, that's not what I- get off me!"

The twins argued as they walked, and Raph groaned.

"They can't go five minutes without getting angry with each other," he shook his head.

Leo was currently hugging onto Donnie as the softshell tried to pry him off, and Donnie was wearing a scowl on his face.

As Raph walked in front of his two currently yelling brothers, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

An oozequito, and it was accompanied by a certain sheep man.

“Hey guys, chill out for a second!” Raph harshly whispered; not wanting to catch the attention of their enemy. Leo and Donnie looked at their leader and he pointed to the source of his awareness.

“Is that Draxum?” Leo asked. “What’s he doing here?”

Before Raph could answer and tell them that he saw an oozequito, the yokai swatted away the bug, leaving the three turtles gasping.

“He just swatted away an oozequito!” Leo exclaimed.

“Allow me to distract him with my muti-dimension reflective orb neutralizer!” Donnie shouted. He pulled out his techno and a disco ball attachment popped out.

“Uh, it’s a disco ball…” Leo groaned. “And I thought you were still upgrading that thing?”

“I’ve had this attachment on for months now. You never know when you might need it.”

“I don’t think you’re gonna need it _now_ , Donnie.”

“He’s just trying to throw us off, but we ain’t getting thrown,” Raph called out, stopping the conversation between the two other turtles. He jumped down to face the yokai as his brothers followed, all of them landing in a fight stance. Draxum looked down at the three of them and scoffed, unamused to see his creations.

They thought they could attack him? Please. They really were losers, weren’t they?

But he didn’t have time for them right now. He had business to attend to.

“We are sick of your whole mutating humans dealio!” Leo yelled. “We are kicking you out of-”

Just then Huginn and Munnin yanked off one of the pieces of the armor from the nearby rock and passed it to their boss, the three of them leaving through a purple portal. The turtles stared in shock at the now empty space in front of them.

“... New York…” Leo finished. He then turned to his older brothers. “W-we did it.”

“Well, clearly the sight of my disco ball scared him off!” Donnie smiled. Leo groaned at his twin and Raph just stared at his younger brothers.

“Donnie, your disco ball didn’t even do anything!”

“You’re just saying that because you couldn’t finish your speech.”

“My speech would have been amazing!”

“That’s debatable.”

“Guys, seriously?” Raph groaned. “We have bigger matters at hand. Draxum’s got another piece of the armor.”

“Why does he need it again?” Leo asked. “Like what is it supposed to do?”

“I’m not sure, but it can’t be good,” Raph answered as he began to walk off. “Come on, we gotta at least look for those pieces so that Draxum can’t take anymore.”

“Or, I could portal us to him!” Leo beamed as he waved his sword, huffing when his brothers groaned.

“Leon, we all know that you can’t do that,” Donnie told him. “You’d probably portal us to the next city.”

“Plus we don’t have time for that,” Raph added. “We can go on foot.”

“You guys are lame!” Leo murmured, slowly following after his older brothers.

~~~~~

The portal opened up inside of the sheepman’s lair, sending Draxum out of it. The goyles cheered as they perched on his shoulders and he let out a sigh.

“That was epic!” Huginn exclaimed.

“I know right?!” Muninn beamed. “We had the armor and then boom! Teleported away from those turtles in seconds!”

“Not to mention the speed we pulled it out with,” Huginn replied. “It took us no effort at all!”

“And you said you haven’t been working out.”

“Aw, you’re too kind!”

“There are still many pieces we have yet to collect,” Draxum interrupted, silencing the gargoyles. “We cannot rest until we have every piece in our hands.”

“That could take forever though,” Muninn whined.

“More chances to show off our strength!” Huginn countered.

“Enough!” Draxum yelled, making his minions jump in surprise. “Now, you two go and make sure our servant is still alive in his room.”

“Uh, don’t you mean ‘son’?” Huginn asked.

“Same thing,” Draxum answered.

“It’s really not,” Muninn replied. “You’ve had the kid for thirteen years, boss. And not to be rude or anything, but you haven’t been the best dad around him.”

“Yeah, thirteen is a scary age,” Huginn told him. “It’s when you’re learning more about yourself, and he has to get all the love and care he needs at the moment.”

“I will not be told how to raise him!” Draxum shouted. “Now do as I say. Go check on him.”

“Alright,” Muninn replied. They watched their boss leave into the next room and sighed.

“The poor kid, all he wants is to see his dad every now and then,” Muninn said.

“Yeah, I wonder how much longer it’s gonna be until he breaks,” Huginn replied. “The kid can get pretty feisty.”

The goyles then flew down the hallway and towards the child’s room, following their leader’s orders. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. How it All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all came to be...

_ The lab erupted with a loud crash, sending the ooze of the goat yokai everywhere. Draxum looked at his creation in despair; all of his hard work, everything that he had created was gone in seconds. _

_ “Wha- My ooze!” _

_ Trying to at least save something, he reached out, only to fall to the ground with a thud. His henchmen; Huginn and Muninn, looked in horror as they watched their new boss’ lab fall to the floor. _

_ “Um, should we tell him?” _

_ “I don’t wanna get fired though…” _

_ Lou Jitsu, who was currently taken by the warrior scientist, ran over to the newest test subjects. There were four baby mutant turtles that had been captured, but when he looked, he could only find three. He searched desperately for the fourth, but the turtle was nowhere to be seen. _

_ The box turtle had seemed to be the youngest of the bunch, and though Lou Jitsu didn’t want to leave the small turtle, the lab was falling apart quickly. If he wanted to make it out alive with the remaining turtles, then he was going to have to go now before they all perished between the rubble.  _

_ Before running out of the room, he saw that there were other animals trapped as well. He released them all with a press of a red button, and the animals scurried out of the lab. Jitsu then saw the rat friend that he had acquired earlier and also let it escape, yelling in pain as the rodent bit his finger. He was about to finally leave when he saw a sign of green from the corner of his eye. _

_ Lou Jitsu was then splashed with the same ooze that had covered the turtles and he watched in fear as his hands and feet turned into those similar to a rat’s. He glanced at Draxum again and started to run once a piece of debris landed between the two of them. Making it out in one piece, Lou Jitsu couldn’t help but feel a little upset that he left one of the turtles behind.  _

_ But he couldn’t do anything about it anymore. The turtle was probably dead by now anyway. _

_ Draxum stared at the entrance of his lab as anger filled his body. Lou Jitsu; the legendary fighter was in his grasp, and he was gone within seconds. He could have had a potential fighter on his hands, but now that was all changed because of his lab- _

_ Just then he heard a soft cry in the distance, and he walked over to see one of his small turtle creations. It was the youngest one out of the group, and Draxum felt a bit annoyed. He could have been stuck with any of them, and he had to get the younger one? _

_ But maybe this turtle had potential… He could still mold it into the fighter that he had always wanted. _

_ Smiling, Draxum picked up the box turtle and ran out of the lab, his two gargoyles close behind him. _


	3. A Splash of Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey looks pretty much the same as he does in the show, but he tends to take off his mask most of the time. Sometimes he wears it around his wrist if he wants a change.

Michelangelo sat in his room, sighing as he stared at the ceiling.

  
It could get so boring in their home. What was he supposed to do other than sit all day?

What made him more annoyed was that Draxum would never let him out.

He had so much potential. Draxum would train him almost every day in the arena that was inside of the castle, and Huginn and Muninn would hang out with the box turtle from time to time. But he had to admit, the goyles were beginning to get annoying.

He was thirteen now, he didn't need to be watched all day. Huginn and Muninn were beginning to act like his babysitters, and the box turtle was flustered by all of the sudden attention he would receive.

It would be nice if his dad gave him that sort of recognition...

Draxum would go on and on about how he couldn't talk or spend time with Mikey, saying that he had to find the pieces of the dark armor. Mikey didn't know why it was so important; maybe his dad just really liked clothing, but isn't your child more important than pieces of metal? The potential of that armor must have been high, because if Draxum could just ignore Mikey and act like he was never there to begin with-

"Hey, sport!"

"How's it going?"

Mikey grunted as he looked towards the entrance of his room, his shoulders slouching as he saw his visitors. He should have known it would only be a matter of minutes until the gargoyles showed up.

Huginn and Muninn flew deeper into the room, not even waiting for the box turtle to invite them.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alive," Huginn laughed. 

"Yeah, you've been awfully quiet sport," Muninn added. "And I mean way more than usual. Anything on your mind?"

Mikey sighed before he answered.

"No, I'm fine."

The goyles glanced at each other before looking back to the orange turtle.

"We know it's hard kiddo," Huginn told him. "We've tried talking to your dad."

"For some reason, he just doesn't wanna talk to you," Muninn replied, yelping when Huginn punched him. "I mean- he's just busy."

 _Busy trying to avoid me,_ Mikey thought to himself. He was usually a hyper turtle, but after his dad kept neglecting him, his happiness seemed to fade with his dad's acknowledgment towards him.

"I'm sure he'll make time for you eventually," Huginn smiled. "Just give him time."

"Yeah," Mikey answered emotionless. He looked the other way as the goyles frowned.

"Well uh, we'll leave you be," Muninn said as he turned around. "Let you have some space."

When Mikey didn't answer, they took it as their chance to get out. Once the goyles were gone, Mikey looked up at his door annoyed.

His dad truly didn't care about him, did he? He was so caught up in this stupid armor treasure hunt that it seemed like he "never had time" for him. Mikey was getting tired of the people that would come to the castle too. The Foot Clan were active members in their home, and the noise that would come from them was insane.

He needed a place to escape. He needed to leave and get some fresh air.

Surely Draxum wouldn't mind, right? If anything, he wouldn't even realize the box turtle was gone.

Smiling, Mikey set up a plan. He stuffed his bed with extra pillows to look as if he was in the blankets, and he grabbed his weapon and snuck out of his room.

The one thing that he was happy about was that Draxum gave him one of the mystic weapons from the weaponry. What he couldn't understand was why the others had gone missing. Draaxum never answered him when he asked, so Mikey just dropped the question. 

As he snuck out of the castle, Mikey started to grin. He got an overwhelming sensation over him, and his happiness seemed to come flowing back to him. He laughed and ran as he got out of the Hidden City, and he ducked into the alleyways as he got to the surface of New York.

It was quite a town (or was it a city? He didn't know for sure...) really. So many people were on the surface, and Draxum had told the child that they were bad news. Mikey didn't really understand the grudge that the goat yokai had against them, but from the number of stories his dad had told, the box turtle also had a certain hatred towards them.

But that wasn't the point of this. He had wanted to escape his problems, not make more.

So he climbed on top of a tall building and stared out into the horizon as he admired the city.

This was a great idea, but that should have been easy to guess. Mikey always was good at making plans and ideas.

~~~~~

"Hey kiddo, I forgot to mention," Munnin said as he flew into the teenager's room. "We're having another meeting later, and the boss wants you to-"

Once he entered the room, he frowned as he flew over to the turtle's bed.

"Tired already?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean suit yourself, but I'm just gonna make sure you're ok."

He lifted the blankets off of the bed and stared, his face suddenly having beads of sweat. 

Because the child... wasn't there...

"Uh oh..."


	4. Mystic Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to be looking for that mystix metal. Why is it so special?

The box turtle jumped from rooftop to rooftop with ease, laughing loudly. It was nice to feel a burst of energy, staying in his quiet room and listening to Draxum all day really took it out of him.

Letting the wind fly through his mask tails, he smiled as he looked out into the horizon. New York was so pretty and lively, why didn't he come out more often?

He then remembered, it wasn't his choice if he came out or not.

What was Draxum's deal anyway? For a father he wasn't very caring or… in the teen's life as much. All he talked about was that armor. Why was it important? What could metal do that Mikey couldn't?

He rubbed his head as he started jumping again. This wasn't about his father or his problems. This was about him finally being free. A chance to escape it all, even if it was only for a few hours.

Maybe longer if the gargoyles didn't find out.

Michelangelo skidded to a stop as he heard faint voices, looking down at the sidewalk below him. Three turtles were walking by and talking to each other; he didn’t see many turtles often, but then again he wasn’t let out often either. 

He tried not to think about that too much. 

He wanted to hear what they were saying, though it sounded like murmuring from how high up he was. He needed to get closer.

He swung his kusari-fundo in one hand and threw it over to the other end of the building, using it as a rope to climb down with. Once he was at ground level and in an alley, he leaned against the building as the other turtles were passing by.

"We have to keep looking for that mystic metal!" The Red one yelled to the other turtles. "Dad said that it's important."

"But why do  _ we _ have to look for it?" Blue one groaned. "When we're finally free from the lair, we're still doing boring stuff!" 

"More importantly, why does Draxum need it?" The Purple one; who had some extra… shell attachment ( _ Why in the world would he need that? Was something up with his actual shell? _ ) hummed. "It had a lot of mystic energy coming from it, whatever he's using it for must be big."

"And knowing Draxum? That's not good." Red sighs. "Which is why we gotta find this metal!"

The Red one picked up the pace as Blue followed, Purple staying a bit behind as he looked through his goggles.

If Mikey wanted to do something, he had to do it now. He was getting close to being caught. 

He had three options.

He could go for Red, but he was… Well, huge. Mikey would either get crushed or really hurt.

Then there was Blue. He didn't seem too bad to take on, but he had a sword. The box turtle didn't feel like being cut today.

And then there was Purple. That attachment on his shell, it was so bulky. It seemed like it could take many hits. If Michael could just figure out how to get it off of the guy, he'd be fine.

Time was running out, Purple was getting close.

Mikey took a deep breath, took out his weapon and swung.

~~~~~

"GONE?!"

"Shhhhhh!!!" Muninn covered his companion's mouth with his wing. "Yes. He's gone. I don't know how!"

"He was in his room like ten seconds ago! How did you lose him?" Huginn removed the wing from his mouth and stared.

"I didn't! I went to check on him again and he was just replaced with pillows!" Muninn flapped around anxiously. "Do you think that pillow monster got him? What if he is the pillows-"

Huginn blinked before shaking his head. "We have to find him before Draxum figures out he's gone. I'm sure he couldn't have gotten too far."

The goyles nod and fly into the teen’s room, searching around for him. 

“Oh look, he left his weapon!” Muninn exclaimed, a sense of calm washing over him. “That means he couldn’t have gone too far, right?”

“I guess,” Huginn kept staring at the weapon. Something didn’t seem right. He flew over to it and perched, yelping as it fell down. It was a piece of cardboard. “Uh, Muninn?”

“And to think we’d get in trouble for it too,” the said gargoyle smiles. “He’s just somewhere in the castle.”

“Muninn, this isn’t his weapon-”

“And maybe we’ll get- wait what?”

“The kid made a cardboard cutout of his actual weapon.” Huginn flew back over to him. “Which now that I mention it, it does suit the guy. I’ve always seen him as the artist type.”

Muninn stares with wide eyes before whining. “Draxum is gonna kill us!”

“Us?!  _ You _ lost him!” Huginn accuses. “This is your problem!”

“Ok but, boss sent us both to check on the kid earlier, so I see this as a team effort.”

“It’s not gonna be a ‘team effort’ if I tell him that you lost him.”

“No don’t! We just gotta find him before Draxum realizes he’s gone. Come on!” Muninn flies out the room, Huginn right behind him.

~~~~~

“Come on Donnie!” Raph yells at his younger brother. “We need to go!”

“I’m coming, just give me a second.” Donnie huffs, raising his goggles back onto his head. “If I could just find one piece of metal, maybe I could dissect it.” He groans, yelling back at his brother. “Go ahead without me!”

The softshell kept looking around before he felt something coil around him, yelping as he was pulled back. A hand covered his mouth as he glared, looking up at what seemed to be another turtle.

_ More turtles in New York? _ He thought, humming softly.  _ Interesting. He looks… young. Like a kid. What’s he doing out here all by himself anyway? _

Mikey peaked around the corner of the building and smiled, pulling the genius back into the alleyway.

_ More so, what does he want with me- _

Donnie raised an eyebrow and spotted his techbo a few feet in front of him, trying to reach out and grab it. Problem was, his arms were tied and that turtle was holding the other end of the rope. If Donnie wanted answers, he'd need to speak.

And because this turtle was covering his mouth, there was only one thing to do.

Mikey let out a scream as the softshell bit him, letting go of his weapon and pulling back. Donnie huffs, looking down at the rope that was currently still wrapped around him. Now that he got a better look though, he could see that it was some kind of weapon.

A weapon that looked… oddly familiar. He probably just saw it somewhere online.

Mikey looked back down at him and glared. He needed to be tough if he wanted answers. This turtle; who apparently went by the name Donnie, had said something about that mystic metal that Draxum wanted. If he could figure out whatever this guy needed it for then maybe he could-

"How old are you?" Donnie questioned. "You seem way too young to be out here alone."

The latter blinked.  _ That _ was his first question? Huh.

"Why should that matter?" Mikey kept his glare, trying to keep that mad look. He wanted to look intimidating. He needed to in order to get the truth out of this guy. "What are you doing looking around for mystic metal?"

"Are you looking for it too?" Donnie raised an eyebrow. "This metal is either extremely well known or very rare. Doesn't explain why Draxum needs it though."

Mikey's glare softened a bit. "You know Draxum?"

"Hm? Yeah." Was all Donnie said, trying to grab his techbo again.

This conversation was getting nowhere. He wasn't supposed to be chatting, he was supposed to be taking control so he could do what he wanted. Get answers.

He glanced off to the side and spotted a purple stick. That turtle kept trying to grab it for some reason.  _ Must be his,  _ the younger hummed softly.

He picked up the stick and glanced back at the purple turtle, messing around with it in his hands. "How do you know about Draxum?"

Donnie groans. "Well if you oh so kindly untied me and handed me my techbo, maybe I'd tell you."

The orange turtle kept his gaze on Donnie, wracking his brain for the turtle’s name. "Tell me about Draxum first… uh, Donnie."

"How do you know my name-" said turtle looked up, his eyes widened a bit.

"I heard those other turtles say it."

"Those 'other turtles' just happen to be my brothers. And if you get me out of this predicament I might not yell out for them."

Mikey glanced off to the side for a second. He couldn’t risk those other turtles coming back. He needed to be as quick as possible with this interrogation. 

He untied Donnie and handed him his techbo, swinging his kusari-fundo in hand. “You can’t leave though! I asked a question.”

Donnie stands up and brushes himself off, holding his techbo and spinning it in his hand, putting it away in one swift motion. He looked back up at the younger turtle in front of him and hummed. “About Draxum right?”

Mikey nods, his gaze softening. “How do you know about him?”

“We’ve met a couple of times. We fight him occasionally, never really talk to him. Well we do, but it’s back and forth banter.” He shrugs. “Is that all you wanted to know?”

“How do you know about the mystic metal?”

~~~~~

“Where do you think he went? He could be anywhere by now!” Muninn whined, starting to get nervous.

"He's not anywhere in the castle… Meaning he's either in the Hidden City or-" Huginn frowns. "I just hope the poor child isn't hurt."

"What if someone got him?!" Muninn gasped, terrible scenarios starting to play in his head. "He could be all alone and captured and-"

"Aren't you two supposed to be watching the servant like I asked?"

Huginn and Muninn screamed and bumped into each other, gasping as they rubbed their heads and saw their boss.

"D-Draxum! Hey- hey boss!" Huginn stuttered, his gaze anywhere but on the sheep man.

"How's it going?" Muninn smiled, sweat beads starting to form on his head.

"I asked a question." Draxum squints, crossing his arms. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Uh… we did go and check on the little dude! But we um…"

"We uh… kinda lost him-" Muninn then squeaks as Huginn slaps him, rubbing his wing. "I mean, we misplaced him!"

"Yeah, yeah. You know how kids can be boss." Huginn chuckles, flapping over and perching on Draxum's shoulder. "One minute you see them and the next, they're gone! Like it's a game of hide and seek!"

"You've  _ lost _ the child?" Draxum's eye twitches.

"Misplaced-" Huginn mumbles. "And it was Muninn's fault! He went to go check on Junior and he said he vanished!"

"It was a team effort." The latter whispers harshly. "And I didn't lose him!"

"You two can't even watch one child?" Draxum shouted, shutting the goyles up. "Go look for him. Now."

They both nod quickly, flying out of the castle and into the Hidden City as fast as they could. They didn't know where to start looking or who to ask, but they knew they'd better find out where Mikey was soon before Draxum got any angrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while susjdjd. 
> 
> Things came up with life and then I got writer's block... Kinda forgot about this story. But now I have a lot of freetime on my hands (except for when school starts back but I'll manage), so I should be able to update this more. I don't have much of a schedule haha. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
